ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost (John Smith 10)
Story Luxord appears in the viewing room, falling down to his knees. He is panting heavily, Vexen, Larxene and Axel standing over him. Larxene: (Sarcastically) Wow. That was so impressive. Axel: How did you even survive an attack like that? Luxord: I raised a time shield, which took the brunt of the attack. What became of the Xion Replica? Vexen: Somehow, it survived, taking that light. It should be functional in a bit. Axel: I don’t know about you, but I’m about tired of seeing her succeed. Want me to break her? Vexen: Not yet. I still have one more replica for her to fight before I let you take her on. Axel: (Groans) Fine. End Scene Kairi makes it to the eighth floor, and touches the card in the middle of the room. The room turns into the Underdrome, her standing at one end, Hades in the middle. Kairi: Hades? Hades: Ladies and gentleman of the Underworld! The re-opening of the Underdrome is about to begin! Here, we’ll break the will of one of two heroes. In that corner, Kairi! (Hades points to Kairi, but nothing else happens.) And in the other corner, it’s John! (Kairi looks over, gasping in the process. John was standing there, looking uncomfortable.) Let the battle begin! (Hades teleports away.) Kairi: John? What are you doing here?! John: Same thing as you. I’m sorry. I don’t want to fight you. (John glows, transforming.) Kairi: Then don’t fight me. We can get out together. Bloxx: I don’t have a choice. Bloxx curls up and rolls at Kairi, Kairi jumping out of the way. Bloxx opens up and stretches his fist, punching Kairi and she goes flying off the arena. She falls towards the water, when she turns into Xylofreeze, catching herself with telekinesis. She flies back up, being grabbed and pulled in. Bloxx goes to punch Xylofreeze, as Xylofreeze shifts to Buzzshock, slipping out of his grip, shocking him in the process. Buzzshock: John, stop! I don’t want to hurt, (Buzzshock gurgles, being hit by a stream of water, electrocuting herself in the process. Buzzshock reverts, Water Hazard standing over her.) Water Hazard: I don’t want to hurt you either. Kairi: But, they said you were as evil as Phantom X. That you want me to be in pain! Water Hazard: They can try to change me all they want. (Water Hazard shifts to Articguana, firing freeze rays at Kairi’s lower body, trapping her in place.) Articguana: But they can never change one’s true self. Kairi: I knew it. Articguana: They won’t stop until one of us is defeated. So you need to finish me. Kairi: But, Articguana: Now! Articguana swings his fist at Kairi, as Kairi glows, a purple glow occurring. Eon releases a time wave, melting the ice to water, and she kicks Articguana away. Articguana lands, firing a freeze ray. Eon fires a time sphere, canceling the attack. Eon then charges in, slamming a palm time sphere into Articguana, his body turning to dust, leaving John on the ground. Eon: I’m sorry. John: Don’t be. Take them down. (Eon closes her eyes, firing a time sphere, reducing John to dust. The room reverts, as Eon reverts.) Kairi: Your plan backfired, Vexen. I’m coming for you now. End Scene Kairi arrives at the ninth floor, and touches the card in the middle of the room. The room turns into Twilight Town, right outside the Old Mansion. Kairi: This place. Voice: This is where we first met. (Kairi turns, as a Corridor of Darkness opens, Axel coming out.) Axel: Or did you not memorize it? Kairi: (Relaxed) Axel! It’s so good to see you again. Axel: (Taken aback) Wow. You trust me. I seriously underestimated your generosity. Kairi: But why? You helped me when I was Xion, and you saved me and King Mickey against Phantom X. Axel: Well, you are not going to like this then. I’ve been sent here to eliminate you. Kairi: But, we’re friends, right? Axel: You can’t be friends with a Nobody. (Axel transforms) Heatblast: And it’s nothing personal. I’m just following orders. Heatblast throws a fireball at Kairi, who dodges, turning into Water Hazard. She fires a stream of water at Heatblast, who raises a wall of fire, disappearing when the wall is put out. Heatblast comes burrowing out of the ground, uppercutting Water Hazard, knocking her down. Heatblast releases a stream of fire at Water Hazard, pinning her down. Water Hazard: Ugh! Axel, stop! If you don’t want to fight, then why do it?! Heatblast: Because I am loyal to the Organization, and I do what they say. Water Hazard shifts to Swampfire, breaking out and punching Heatblast, knocking him back. Swampfire releases methane, exploding on contact with Heatblast. Heatblast flies backwards, shifting to Blaze Spear as he rolls out. Swampfire throws seeds, growing into plants, wrapping around Blaze Spear. Blaze Spear’s body is lit aflame, burning through the plants. He lands on the ground, staring down Swampfire. Blaze Spear: Well, it seems that we’re at an impasse. Swampfire: Just surrender, Axel. I don’t want to hurt you. Blaze Spear: Giving mercy to a Nobody? Just a reminder, we don’t have hearts. We don’t feel the same about hurting you. (Blaze Spear transforms.) NRG: Now, to finish this. (Swampfire transforms into Eon.) Ooh! Taking Luxord’s form now? Eon: I’ve learned that this form gives a quick and painless death. I wish I didn’t have to do this. NRG fires a radiation blast at Eon, who teleports away. Eon appears right behind NRG, slamming a palm time sphere into NRG. His suit is destroyed, leaving his true form. Eon: What? NRG brings his arms and legs in, opening up and releasing a powerful radiation explosion, destroying the room simulation. Kairi was on the ground, unconscious, as NRG lands, reverting. Axel: Well, time to get her to the others. (Axel throws Kairi over his shoulder, and walks through a Corridor of Darkness.) End Scene Kairi is falling through darkness, face blank as if she has lost her heart. A spotlight comes down from above, revealing a glass floor on a pillar below, having a mural of Kairi and the other Princesses of Heart. Kairi gently floats down, landing on her feet. Inaudible Voice: The time has come. ''(Kairi looks around, still spaced but looking like she’s looking for something.) ''The time of healing has occurred. But don’t be afraid. John reforms in front of Kairi, as Kairi returns to her senses. She runs forward, only for John’s body to turn into darkness, it still keeping his form. Then, it grows, turning into Darkside. It towers over her, as she backs up. Inaudible Voice: Darkness is strong, and can overpower all. But all it takes, is a little light to lead the way. But don’t be afraid. Kairi stops backing up, standing confidently at Darkside. Darkside reaches for Kairi, its hand grasping her. A slash occurs, as Darkside releases a moan, recoiling its hand. Kairi was standing in the same spot, wielding a Keyblade, similar to King Mickey’s. However, its colors are inverted, the skeleton key being silver and the hilt gold. Kairi looks up at Darkside, glowing and transforming. Inaudible Voice: You will be the one to defeat the Darkness. Light Cream hops into the air, slashing at Darkside’s shoulder. Darkside howls, as it turns, stretching its arm at Light Cream. Light Cream hops and dodges, and flies at Darkside’s head, striking it hard. Darkside releases several spheres of darkness from its chest, chasing after Light Cream. Light Cream hops in the air, releasing a shockwave that destroys the spheres. Light Cream flies in, and jabs the Keyblade into Darkside’s chest, it moaning in pain. It falls to its knees, as a heart flies out and disappears. Darkside fades away, as Light Cream reverts, falling gently as she did before. She hits the glass mural, it shattering underneath her, as she continues her plummet. Characters *Kairi *John Spacewalker (Replica) (Relunctant villain) Villains *Vexen *Larxene *Luxord *Axel *Hades (Olympus Coliseum) *Darkside Aliens By Kairi *Xylofreeze (cameo) *Buzzshock *Eon (x2) *Water Hazard *Swampfire *Light Cream By John Replica *Bloxx *Water Hazard *Articguana By Axel *Heatblast *Blaze Spear *NRG (normal and true form) Trivia *Vexen's plan fails, as John Replica shows that he was lying about him the whole time. *John Replica is the only Nobody so far to have more than three transformations, having 5. *Kairi uses Eon. **Eon's use of the time spheres is based on the Rasengan from Naruto. *Axel, despite being considered an ally to Kairi, defeats her. *Kairi experiences a Dive to the Heart, essentially a dream that has effects in the real world. **The Inaudible voice speaking is John's. *Kairi obtains a Keyblade, and she uses it to defeat Darkside once and for all. *With Phantom X and Darkside destroyed, John will return. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Castle Oblivion Arc